


No Going Back

by heeroluva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie decides it's time to tell his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

Charlie Weasley, one time star quidditch player and currently a dragonoloist, had no interest in dating. Ever. And it was time to tell his mother that. He’d never been so terrified of anything in his life, telling her that there would be no grandchildren from him. He knew she’d take it all wrong, thinking it was something she’d done wrong, her fault. But it wasn’t. This was him, and he’d finally accept that. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, his knuckles barely touching wood before it opened and he was pulled into a tight hug. There was no going back from this. It was time.


End file.
